


george is a fucking cheater

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Clay | Dream and Ranboo are Siblings (Video Blogging RPF), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: another group chat fic because i’m bored
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103
Collections: Anonymous





	george is a fucking cheater

**DreamWasTaken** has added **GeorgeNotFound** , **Sapnap** , **WilburSoot** , **Tubbo_** , and 26 others to [ **New Group Chat** ]

**DreamWasTaken** has changed [ **New Group Chat** ] to [ **george is a fucking cheater** ]

**GeorgeNotFound** : oh my god not this again

i told you i didn’t cheat you idiot

**DreamWasTaken** : shut the fuck up

gerogenotfound is a fucking cheater

**WilburSoot** : oh?

**GeorgeNotFound** : don’t believe whatever dream’s about to tell you

**DreamWasTaken** : SHUT

THE

FUCK

UP

OK WILBUR

LISTEN TO ME

**WilburSoot** : listening 

**GeorgeNotFound** : wilbur

please

**DreamWasTaken** : NO

SO GEORGE AND I MADE A BET YKNOW

WE AGREED THAT WHOEVER WOULD GET TO THAT BIG TREE ON CAMPUS FIRST WOULD BUY THE OTHER LUNCH FOR A MONTH

SIMPLE BET

**WilburSoot** : i have a feeling i know where this is going

**DreamWasTaken** : AND THIS FUCKER PULLS OUT THIS FUCKING SCOOTER

OUT OF NOWHERE TOO

AND I TRY GOING ‘GEORGE THATS AGAINST THE RULES. ITS RUNNING NOT SCOOTERING’

BUT 

**GeorgeNotFound** : ONE

YOU NEVER EVEN SPECIFIED THAT WE’D BE RUNNING

**DreamWasTaken** : THIS BITCH GOES ‘NO NO ITS FINE I CAN SCOOTER’ 

**GeorgeNotFound** : TWO

YOU WERE BASICALLY SETTING ME UP FOR FAILURE????

**WilburSoot** : george, i hate to agree with dream, but it should’ve been obvious it was running

even to your small brain

however dream u should really specify next time

**Technoblade** : why did you two make such a big deal about this

**DreamWasTaken** : shut up technoblade

AND I HAVE TO BUY HIM LUNCH FOR THE MEXT MONTH??? OF COURSE IM GONNA BE PISSED ABOUT THIS

SNAPMAPS A FUCKING SIMP AND AGREED WITH GEORGE 

**Sapnap** : don’t ever call me snapmap again

**DreanWasTaken** : okay sapnap :thumbsup:

* * *

[ **george is a fucking cheater** ]

**Nihachu** : oh! hello everyone :)

**WilburSoot** : NIKI!!!!

**Nihachu** : WILBUR :D

**WilburSoot** : hiiiiii

how are you? :D

i heard you recently moved in with puffy!!! how is that going? 

**Nihachu** : oh, i’m good! i’m honestly a little tired, but that comes with moving :)

and yes! puffy invited me to live with her when she heard i was planning on moving out soon! 

i’m super thankful that she offered or i’d probably be living in a shitty apartment haha

**WilburSoot** : ah, i’m glad! make sure to get some rest, you looked really tired last time i saw you :>

however if you would’ve asked i’m sure phil wouldn’t of minded if you stayed in our guest room. 

**Nihachu** : i’ll make sure to. i just haven’t been able to due to moving :)

and i wouldn’t have wanted to intrude! however i appreciate your offer

**WilburSoot** : no one wouldve minded, i’m serious

but i’m glad your staying with puffy! she seems like a nice person :)

**Nihachu** : she is! i have to go unfortunately, i will talk to you later. 

**WilburSoot** : bye niki!!!

**Nihachu** : bye will

<3

**WilburSoot** : <3

* * *

[ **george is a fucking cheater** ]

**Ranboo** : this is Certainly 

one of dream’s more Interesting ideas

to create a Group chat that it 

**TommyInnit** : who the fuck are you

**Ranboo** : ah, He’s never Mentioned me?

i’m Filled With disappointment 

**TommyInnit** : what

**Ranboo** : don’t Fret, i’m Merely just a relative of his

i Don’t believe he actually intended to Add me 

hm, this May be a good way to have some Of my questions answered 

**DreamWasTaken** : oh my god why did i add you

**Ranboo** : ah, i Was indeed correct 

you never meant To add me did you

**DreamWasTaken** : nope

well this may as well be a good way for you to meet my friends

this is my brother ranboo

**Ranboo** : hello

**TommyInnit** : oh shit i forgot you add a brother 

**DreamWasTaken** : yeahhhh 

**Ranboo** : dream, I have a Question

**DreamWasTaken** : does this question need to be taken to dms

**Ranboo** : not Sure

**DreamWasTaken** : oh my god just fucking text it to me

**Ranboo** : very well

**TommyInnit** : huh?????

what the fuck


End file.
